


[VID] Army of Me (live, die, repeat)

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Bjork - freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, festivids 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita Vrataski and William Cage will eventually find their way back to humanity and connecting with one another. It's a long, awkward, painful road to walk -- but it's much better to do so together than to try to complete that journey alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Army of Me (live, die, repeat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=findthesea).



> This was my assignment, and joy to build, for Festivids 2015. Findthesea gave me a great prompt, and I had so much fun figuring out how to make it work!

[Army of Me (live, die, repeat)](https://vimeo.com/146780809) from [himundergreen](https://vimeo.com/user43994858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** edge  



End file.
